An Unusual Pair from Amity Park
by PhantomD
Summary: A series of drabbles based in the world of Danny Phantom about Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters. Pompous Pep. A place to post all my DannyxVlad needs. [One: To the Core. Core Bonking pwp]


Pink.

Why is it that when he closed his eyes, all he could see was the pink crackling energy he'd seen so many times before? For years, he had loathed that colour because what always followed after was pain and an evil laugh coming from the man who produced it. So why was it that he now dreamed about and came to love that colour?

 _Stupid truce, stupid fruit loop,_ a frustrated Danny Fenton thought to himself. He knew that the whole truce was his idea, but he had been surprised when none other than the Vlad Masters had agreed to it. It took some coaxing, but way less than Danny had thought.

 _"And why would I agree to a truce with you?" Vlad had asked the then seventeen year old Danny._

 _"Because I'm so sick of this and I know you are. Think about how amazing it would be to combine our powers against the ghosts coming from the ghost zone! With us on the same side, Amity Park would be safer, leaving your job as mayor easier and I could maybe do better in school. Plus, it comes with the added perks of convincing my mom and Jazz to not hate your guts anymore. Provided you don't try and hit on mom too much. Of course I'm not asking this for nothing in return. I'll obviously stop my pranks and all that too." He had replied._

 _"Tempting, but I still don't understand where this is coming from."_

 _"I'm tired Vlad. Both physically and mentally. I need sleep and my grades are falling even farther than before, regardless of how much stronger I've gotten. I need to be able to at least get into a community college!"_

 _Vlad mulled this over for a few minutes before he had answered. "I desire one more thing from you. Then I will agree."_

 _"Sure, I suppose that's fine. What do you want?"_

 _"To train you."_

 _"Dude, of course I'll let you train me. I'll get so much stronger!"_

Now, a full year later, Danny was much stronger and the two of them had grown closer as a result. There was still hesitancy to get too close as Danny friends and family (minus his dad of course) were not sure of this truce they had made. They were worried he would turn back into the evil hybrid he had been before.

In that time however, Danny had grown to admire the older man in more than just a father or uncle figure. Danny had figured out his sexuality early on in high school when he found himself ogling not only the girls at school, but also some of the boys. Sam and Tucker didn't care about that much, Sam having come out as pan not too long before that but Danny had yet to inform them of the crush he had developed on Vlad since the truce. Which brought him to his current predicament.

Something about Vlad's ghostly energy drew Danny to him, as if he just wanted to reach out and touch it. Before he knew what was happening, he had arrived at Town Hall, where Vlad worked as mayor. Unfortunately, a ghost decided to attack at that exact moment, sending debris from a nearby building everywhere followed by Vlad flying out of his office as Plasmius, Danny took a fighting stance soon after. The older man looked at him and nodded, both of them flying off towards the ghost, hands glowing with ecto-energy.

This ghost wasn't something they couldn't handle, but Danny was far too distracted that day to be of much use as he was constantly getting hit with energy blasts and slammed into buildings, making Vlad's job harder. Getting fed up with all of it, Vlad took a stance on the ground and round up the regular pink ecto-energy in his hand but he left it in his hand as it got darker in colour. Danny could feel that it was more powerful than usual and watched with interest as the older ghost continued to gather energy until the ball in his hand was purple and shot it towards the ghost with such force, it shrunk in size and fell over limp onto the ground.

"Daniel, now!" he shouted, shaking Danny out of his trance.

"Right, got it!" he replied pulling out the Fenton Thermos and sucking up the ghost.

"Good work!" Vlad called back and flew quickly back into his office to pretend like he had been there the whole time.

Danny watched him go and then decided to follow him and ask about the new colour of energy he had seen Vlad use. He landed softly in Vlad's office, watching him dust off his suit before sitting back down in his chair.

"Did you need something, badger? The ghost is in your hands now, you should probably bring it back to the ghost zone."

"What was with that last attack? We've been fighting for years and I've never seen your energy that colour before. It's usually pink or red."

Vlad sighed and put down the pen he had picked up. "That my boy, was just a more concentrated version. More powerful as you could probably tell and that was why there was a change in the colour. As for why you've never seen it, I may have had a certain... _dislike_ for you, but that attack could have killed you when you first became half ghost. Even now I would not use it on you."

"I see... I guess I just wonder why yours are a different colour." Danny replied, holding out a green ball of energy in his hand.

Vlad mimicked him and held out a green ball as well. "It's our cores. Fundamentally they are the same thing as with all ghosts, but many vary in their affinities. I can create green energy with ease, but with time they have naturally become red and then pink as they took on my warmer fire core. I don't doubt that yours have turned into a much more blue-green colour than straight green in the past years."

Danny thought about this and nodded in agreement. "That makes sense I guess." He continued to look at the two energies for a moment and then without thinking, he shoved his hand towards Vlad's. There was a shock that went through his hand and for a second he revelled in the feeling before both of them were shot backwards with such force, Vlad's chair toppled over.

"Snicker doodles Daniel what the heck was that for?!" Vlad sat up and yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Danny cried. He stood himself back up. "I honestly don't know what came over me, one second I was looking at the two of them, the next my hand was moving without thinking! I had no idea that was gonna happen."

The older hybrid sighed and pulled his chair back up to sit back down in it. "For heaven's sake, a little warning would have been nice. But of course that's what would happen if neither of us were prepared for it. Two energies converging without a stable connection? Exactly what happens during a ghost fight."

"I'm sorry. But can we... try it again? It felt weird and I wanna see if I can figure out why."

"Daniel, I'm a little worn out from the fight and that was shock enough for one day."

"Please? I just really need to figure this out."

Vlad sighed again and held out a hand with his normal pink energy in it, making Danny's heart beat faster. His own hand glowed even more blue than before, almost like his ice powers and slowly moved it towards Vlad's. He hesitated for a moment before pushing them together.

With both of them expecting it this time, the connection lasted longer and Danny felt chills run up his body and they both gasped at the new sensation. He could feel the warmth of Vlad's core running up his arm and could see in the back of his mind a red swirling orb that he knew could only be the older man's core. He wondered if Vlad could see his core too, probably a pale blue orb reflecting his cryokinetic nature.

They both opened their eyes to look at one another, hands still touching even though their energy had dissipated moment before.

"Wow..." Danny said breathily but made no move to take his hand away. Vlad nodded in agreement but kept his hand immobile as well.

Suddenly Danny felt the urge to reach further and touch Vlad's core just to see how warm it really was, but he knew the man would never agree to it or would get angry with him for doing it without permission. What Danny didn't know was that the man was thinking the same thing, only he was not afraid of an answer.

"Well that was certainly interesting," he said, equally as breathily as Danny had sounded. "If that's just our energy touching I can only imagine what touching a core would do, with or without the added energy."

"Did you... did you want to find out?" Danny said, not longer embarrassed by the thought. In fact, the idea of touching Vlad's core made him giddy and have butterflies in this stomach. Not seeing a rejection, he moved around the desk Vlad was sitting at to stand next to him.

Reaching out a gloved hand, Danny touched Vlad's chest tangibly, feeling his heartbeat quicken before turning it intangible and reaching into his chest. He could feel the heat radiating from the man's core and extended further to touch it. When he did, Vlad gasped loudly and he retracted his hand quickly, a string of apologies coming from his mouth.

"No, don't apologize. That was not from pain or anything. Let me show you." Vlad said, eyes suddenly dark with something Danny couldn't put his finger on, and mimicked the boy's earlier movements to touch his chest. It felt intrusive having someone phase their hand through you, but once Vlad reached Danny's core he understood what Vlad had meant, and what that look in his eyes was.

It was lust.

Vlad continued to touch Danny's core, making him groan and causing him to flex his thighs in the hope his erection wouldn't show through the incredibly tight jumpsuit that was his ghost form's clothing. He was amazed at how fast it had come on, just from having his core touched. Did Vlad have the same problem right now? Oh god, thinking of the man having to conceal his own growing problem just made Danny's worse especially given Vlad continued to give feather light touches to his core.

Breaking through the cloud of lust for just a moment, Danny grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled it out with a gasp, falling to the ground in front of the older hybrid. That gave him a frontal view confirming his earlier question about whether or not Vlad had the same problem.

"Had a little too much little badger?" Vlad asked, the lust still evident in his eyes. "Because I could listen to you make those noises all day."

Danny blushed furiously at the thought of the noises he had made without even knowing it, and looked down at his knees which had become suddenly very interesting.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you weren't enjoying that. That jumpsuit leaves little to the imagination, and mine has been running wild for a while now."

"What?" Danny said, head snapping up to look at Vlad.

"I want you Daniel. Just say the word and I'm yours."

Danny was suddenly feeling dizzy. "You want... me? But I thought... my mom?"

"Oh I wanted her. I loved her for a long time, but then a few months ago I realized that I had met someone who better suited my interests."

"And that person is... me?" Vlad nodded. Danny looked up at him and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, smiled. "So what's the word I have to say then?"

Vlad laughed and pulled Danny up to straddle his lap, both feeling each other's erections straining to be free of their confines. Vlad grabbed the younger boy's chin and brought it forward , kissing him lightly on the lips a few times before Danny took over impatiently, kissing him roughly and phasing his hand through his chest to repay him for teasing his core. His hand trailed lightly over the heat in the middle of Vlad's chest, earning frustrated moans from the man who was unzipping the jumpsuit to lay a hand on the pale chest beneath it.

Wanting to test it further, Danny felt around the core and when he could make out a perfect shape he wrapped his hand around it fully, squeezing lightly. Vlad tore away from him and let out a loud, breathy gasp and leaned forward to bite Danny's neck as his core continued to be squeezed. Danny groaned and tilted his head to give the man better access to his neck where Vlad was sure to be leaving many love bites. Vlad's one hand reached into Danny to give him the same treatment, while the other made its way down his chest and to the straining fabric of the jumpsuit to ease the pain from the teasing.

Danny pulled his hand out of Vlad's chest and barely bit back a loud moan, worried someone else in the office would hear. "The walls are soundproof, no need to hold anything back," Vlad told him.

The following stroke Vlad gave him earned another, much louder moan much to his delight and he fully unzipped the boy's suit gaining him better access to the boys lower half. Danny let out a string of expletives while Vlad stroked up and down without the barrier of the jumpsuit to dull the sensation, all the while teasing Danny's core with the heat of his own flowing through his hand.

"I can't take this anymore!" Danny cried out. Without a second thought, he phased the man's suit off of him and pushed him onto his desk, his ghost form no more and his own clothes laying on the floor next to the suit.

"Someone is demanding." Vlad said with a brow raised.

"I'm a young man, I have a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Now do you wanna top or should I because at this point I don't give a fuck."

Vlad teleported behind Danny and bent him over his desk roughly. "Let me help you with all that frustration." He whispered into the boy's ear. Danny shivered and Vlad reached into a drawer in his desk to pull out a bottle of lube.

"What, do you keep that in there just for these kinds of occasions?"

"Do you think you're the first to be bent over this desk like this? Please, you may have pegged me for lonely, but I am never lonely when it comes to this. But fear not, I'm clean and so are the people I sleep with."

Danny turned his head to look at the man. "Wow, didn't know you were that experienced. I may not be a virgin but I'm sure I could learn a thing or two from you." He said smiling coyly.

Vlad coated his fingers with the lube to prep Danny for what was sure to be a sore experience. "At least tell me you're not a virgin here?"

"Well, with dicks I am, but this won't be my first time with something inside me."

"Good enough." Vlad replied. He rubbed his fingers around Danny's entrance and inserted an experimental finger, followed by a second to stretch it out. Danny moaned appreciatively and pushed his hips back into Vlad's fingers wanting more. Vlad smiled and pressed a third in, prepping him for the size he'd need in a moment. Danny reached down to stroke his own cock which was throbbing in anticipation of what was to come.

"More," Danny said breathily and Vlad obliged happily, coating his own hard member with more lube and placing himself where his fingers had just been. Slowly, he pushed into Danny, both of them groaning. Giving Danny a few seconds to get used to it, Vlad thrusted once and was met with Danny's hips pushing back again when he stopped. Taking this as a sign he was fine, Vlad thrusted again with a slow rhythm, slapping Danny's tight ass every few thrusts.

Speeding up, Vlad reached forward to replace Danny's hand and stroked him so he could get a better grip on the desk. He touched the tip where pre-cum had gathered and swirled around the tip, making Danny shudder. It had been a while since the last time he had done this and Vlad wasn't sure how much longer he would last with Danny's moans filling his ears like siren song, so using his other hand, he phased it through and took hold of Danny's core once more.

Danny, not having expected the sudden sensation cried out loudly in orgasm and came all over the front of Vlad's desk and down his hand. Being squeezed tighter due to the orgasm, Vlad followed suit, filling Danny and spilling down his leg. He collapsed on top of Danny and the two lay there panting for a few moment before Vlad removed himself and sat back down on his chair. Danny sank to his knees on the floor where a puddle had gathered from the both of them.

"I'm gonna have a hard time sitting in class for the next couple days." Danny said with a smirk.

"Careful not to think too hard about why that is or you might have trouble paying attention." Vlad shot back with a smirk of his own. "But if I had it my way, you'd never forget."

"Not that I'm likely to anyway. Although, if you mean what I think you're implying, then I'd be happy to let you remind as often as you'd like."

"I'm sure your little friends would love to know that little fact. Danny Phantom fucking ex-nemesis Vlad Plasmius. Has a nice little ring to it."

Danny laughed and pulled himself off the floor long enough to lie down on the couch next to Vlad's desk. "They'll come around to it eventually. And by eventually I mean once they stop hating you and I actually tell them that I had the one and only Vlad Masters _inside_ me."

Vlad stood up and walked over the couch, leaning down to give Danny a kiss. "For now, we can keep this our little secret. Just don't expect me to play fair. I _do_ have ghost powers and I plan to use them to my advantage, especially when your friends are around. This new ghost core trick is bound to come in handy."

"Then expect to be paid back in full _fruit loop._ "


End file.
